


Anything For Her Teammates

by Just_A_Face



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, F/F, Femdom, Free Use, Futanari, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Face/pseuds/Just_A_Face
Summary: Overwatch is back and in full swing, saving the world with a smile.However, the stresses of the job tend to add up. And with so many futanari women in Overwatch, the need to relieve themselves quickly becomes an issue.So Lena Oxton takes it upon herself to relieve her teammate's stress. Because if there's one thing Lena likes, it's to take care of her team's kinky itches.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airthed33](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Airthed33).



Lena woke up with a nice, big yawn, and an equally big stretch. She rolled around in her bed, her mind slowly getting into gear. Her flat in the Gibraltar base faced east, giving her wonderful, indirect sunlight to wake up to.

And being a morning person, she didn’t have to fight anyone else in Overwatch for it.

Granted, there were plenty of teammates that got up early, even ungrudgingly. But when given the chance, they would all sleep in until noon.

Not Lena. When the sun came up, she got up.

Looking at her clock, she saw that she had a few minutes before it would go off.

“Got ya again,” she grinned, turning the alarm off. Then her eyes caught the day. “Friday? Well, better get started then. Sorry running shoes, apologies workout clothes, can’t be using any of you today, it’s my day off.”

She pranced to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and took a quick shower, making sure to give herself a deep scalp massage with her very special lavender scented shampoo. As she as she dried off, she couldn’t help but check herself out in the mirror.

Being born with a seemingly inexhaustible amount of energy meant she had to burn off all that excess energy; Lena took to running almost before she could fully master walking. And she only got faster from there.

“Thank God you girls aren’t so big,” Lena giggled, squeezing her pert breasts. “I’d hate to be like Angela or Mei; they never find comfortable sports bras that can support them!”

Lena cooed as she ran a hand down her slim and toned runner’s body, and she couldn’t help but moan as she ran her hand over her very full ass.

“And thank you Fareeha for getting me into the gym,” she smiled, caressing her ass. “I had some buns before, but damn!”

Everyone might focus on the cheery Tracer’s face, but her backside had its own fan club. Lena loved wearing the tight athletic leggings, not only because they made it easier to run, but it also made it easier for her to show her oh-so-very squeezable ass off.

“Yeah, I’m looking good,” Lena purred.

Tearing her eyes away from her prized asset, she finished drying off, and got dressed. And having spent a few minutes admiring her very firm, very large rear, she decided to wear her famous orange leggings.

She felt a smile grow on her lips as she pulled the leggings on, relishing the feeling of it squeezing her ass. Just looking at ass in the mirror got her a little wet.

Still, the leggings were part of her Tracer uniform, and Lena just didn’t want to give off the ‘always working’ vibe. So she grabbed a thin, white tank top to help offset the professional tone a little.

Fortunately, she didn’t have to wear her chronal accelerator. It had enough range for her to be set in living room, letting her walk about without having to worry about getting unglued in time.

“Seven-forty-five? Plenty of time.”

Lena hummed to herself as she brewed some tea. Overwatch kept everyone busy, but since she had the day off, she switched back to her volunteered, unofficial duty.

The kettle whistled, and Lena whisked it off the stovetop. She poured it over her tea leaves, added a spot of sugar and crème, stirred it together, and strained it.

“The perfect cup of tea,” she smiled. “Mmm…you smell like a delicious motherfucker, don’t you?”

Her stomach growled minutely.

“Don’t worry, haven’t forgotten ‘bout you,” Lena giggled. “Just gotta wait a little, we’ll get some protein soon.”

Lena turned to the clock in her kitchen. Seven-fifty-eight, on the cusp of seven-fifty-nine.

_Wonder who it’ll be,_ Lena thought. _Wait, it’s Friday. Oh God I hope she comes today, I can’t get enough of her or all the tasty cum she pumps out…and she makes sooo much of it, too~~_

Lena sipped her tea, getting wetter and wetter as she watched the clock’s second hand make it’s lap. Anticipation built in her gut, then her chest. Lena could feel her heart picking up, pumping harder, nervous energy filled her, made her bounce her leg, oh, the waiting would kill her, she just knew it, but it had to be her, she _never_ missed a Friday session…

The clock hit eight o’clock.

Three crisp knocks rang from her door.

“Just in time,” Lena giggled, setting her tea down.

She pranced over to her door, and opened it.

“Bonjour,” Widowmaker breathed. The blue-skinned woman wore a very-well practiced Resting Bitch Face, not showing any signs of emotion. “You know why I’m here. I have a mission today, and I’m feeling very pent up—“

Always so stoic. Could it be Talon’s lingering hold on her brain?

Well, it didn’t matter t Lena, Widow still looked absolutely ravishing in her tight-fitting purple-and-blue catsuit. Lena didn’t know what to stare at; her long, toned legs, her open cleavage, or her radiantly beautiful face.

Lena ignored the flat tone, even face, and nigh-emotionless behavior of the former assassin, and jumped into her arms. She gave Widow a quick little peck on the lips before wrapping her in a warm hug.

Widow gasped, just for a quarter-second. That quarter-second made Lena smile all the more. She squeezed Widow tight, relishing the feeling of their breasts gently being pushed together, the feeling of her arms touching cooler skin, and the sudden tremble that ran through Widow’s body.

“Knew you’d be here,” Lena whispered into her ear.

“You did?”

“You’re here ever Friday morning, luv. Eight on the dot,” she smiled, breaking the hug. “Bit of a habit you picked up, yeah?”

“Ah.”

Widow cleared her throat, trying to keep her Resting Bitch Face. It stood out against her wonderful blush. Since Widow had blue-ish skin, a blush turned a wonderful purple that Lena simply couldn’t get enough of.

And Lena found it just so easy to make Widow blush.

“Ahem. It’s not a habit, just that I need your help,” she said in the most even voice to have ever existed. And because of that even voice, Lena knew Widow wasn’t so even keeled herself.

“Hey, I get it. You’ve got the sex drive of a lion, you can’t just go ignoring that or pushing it to the side, you gotta scratch the itch, get some relief. It only makes sense.”

“Yes, and I cannot go on this mission with a clouded mind,” Widow sighed.

“Then come on in, luv. I’ll get you squared away.”

Lena gently took Widow’s hand, relishing the touch of her smooth skin, even if Talon did modify her to run a bit cold. The second she took Widow’s hand, she felt the woman stiffen, just a bit.

She looked over her shoulder, marveling at the purple blush she put on Widow. Her high cheekbones, her eyes, her luscious hair, Widow’s beauty couldn’t be understated, especially when Lena made her blush.

But Widow wasn’t looking at Lena’s face. No, her eyes were glued to her ass.

Lena giggled. Widow must be _really_ pent up to ignore looking her in the eyes.

Well, if Widow wanted to look, Lena decided to look as well. Her eyes drifted down from Widow’s sharp features, over her breasts, and squarely onto her cock.

A cock that seemed to be at half-mast already.

Widow’s penis pressed out against her form-fitting suit, outlining her growing length and swelling balls.

Lena felt herself growing hotter, and wetter. She needed this just as much as Widow did. So she led the woman into her apartment, and into a recliner she had bought for just this reason.

“Merci,” Widow sighed as she followed her. “Things were getting _unbearable_.”

“So I’ve gathered,” Lena said, letting go of Widow’s hand.

“I must be quite the sight,” Widow chuckled.

Lena bit her lip as Widow began to strip. She didn’t wear a traditional catsuit, rather one that came in two parts; a top and bottom. Both parts came together to form what looked like a single piece of clothing, but it let Widow get out easier than peeling the entire thing off. That had been the first thing that Overwatch gave Widow when she joined; a proper uniform.

Lena idly wondered how Talon expected her to go to the bathroom. Widow would have to strip down just to relieve herself!

The wandering thought meandered out of her mind as Widow stepped out of her leggings, and freed her cock. Lena began to drool as she saw the thick rod flop about, gently slapping against Widow’s thigh.

“That is exactly what I’m here for,” Lena drooled.

“Pardon?” Widow asked as she sat on the chair.

“That,” she smiled. “God, this is beautiful…”

“Please, I just need some relief,” Widow said, a smile threatening to break out against the corner of her mouth.

Lena could tell she tried to put on a disinterested, Resting Bitch Face. It kind of worked.

“Widow, do you remember what I said to everyone?” She smiled, walking towards the chair. “Way back when you broke free and joined us?”

“How could I not?”

“No, no, no. Do you remember what I said? _How_ I said it?” Lena smiled.

As she got on her knees, she could see Widow’s Resting Bitch Face slowly start to crumble, revealing a look of lust in her eyes. Her cock, meanwhile, grew harder, got bigger.

“You said…” Widow breathed. “You said that if we want relief, we can use your body; any time, any place, however we want.”

That never failed to make Lena shiver. Hearing others say it, being reminded, even _thinking_ of it herself always made her wet.

“And~~?” She sang. “Do you want some relief?”

“Mon Dieu I do,” Widow groaned, her cock throbbing, finally reaching its full size.

“Then what should I do?” Lena smiled.

Finally, the moment Lena waited for finally happened. Widow’s Resting Bitch Face crumbled. Her hard glare softened with lust, and her even-keeled voice finally started to show signs of her arousal.

“Suck my dick,” Widow said gently, her breathing deepening.

Smiling, Lena leaned forward, and gazed at Widow’s fully erect cock.

Lena marveled at the thickness of Widow’s cock. She thought a thin woman would have a thin prick, but that wasn’t the case.

Widow had a truly thick dick, and just looking at it never failed to thrill Lena.

Like the rest of Widow, her dick had that light blue shade, courtesy of Talon’s genetic tinkering, back when they thought they owned her. But while Widow’s body temperature had been lowered through gene therapy, her cock remained warm, almost hot to the touch.

Lena leaned in. She opened her mouth to kiss it, but her hot breath hit Widow’s cock first. She stiffened, inhaled sharply, and right before Lena’s eyes, a dollop of pre-cum leaked from the flared head.

Smiling, Lena watched as Widow’s cock swelled even more, and the pre-cum dollop doubled in size, it threatened to spill down Widow’s thick length.

But that seemed like a waste of pre-cum. Lena raised her finger to it, and gently pressed it against Widow’s dick. She marveled at the hardness of her dick, but most of her attention lay at gathering up as much of that pre-cum as she could.

Widow groaned as she watched Lena raised her pre-cum-covered finger to her mouth. She opened her mouth wide, and slowly, tantalizingly slowly, licked her finger clean.

Lena’s entire body shivered in delight as the taste of Widow’s pre-cum danced across her tongue. It felt so thick, so salty and tangy, it felt like just a little taste of Widow would fry her brain. Lena moaned as she felt her body heat up, her nipples stiffen, and her pussy became absolutely drenched.

“I love tasting your cum,” she gasped, once her finger had been thoroughly sucked. “Even your pre-cum, oh, it’s sooo tasty~~”

“You’re just saying that to make me blush,” Widow said, a cocky-little grin on her lips.

“No, I’m not,” Lena purred. “No one tastes like you. Not Fareeha, Zarya, Angela, _nobody_. God, I wish I could eat your pre-cum all day long…”

That got Widow to burst with pride. But Lena wasn’t going to leave it there.

She leaned in, and gently kissed the flared glans, making Widow moan. Her cock throbbed at the touch, but that just made Lena want to lick and suck it more.

But first, she had to give Widow’s balls some love.

The woman’s balls sat tight against her dick, her scrotum flexing to keep it close to her magnificent, massive pole, keeping them in the optimal place to churn and pump out cum.

“Looks like it’s been a while for you,” Lena giggled, gently pushing Widow’s legs apart. “The girls down there seem a little swollen. Or may~be you’ve missed me…”

“As if,” Widow said, giving a prideful scoff.

“Then if you haven’t missed me,” she smiled, “then you’ve been keeping yourself all backed up?"

Widow looked away, her lips pressed into a thin line.

“You know you can’t go on blue-balling yourself,” Lena breathed, drawing closer and closer to Widow’s testicles.

“Non, it’s just—“

Widow inhaled sharply as Lena kissed her nuts, first the left, and then the right.

“Talon didn’t give you this kind of treatment, did they?” She purred.

“Non…they only gave me a bathroom, some dirty magazines, and ten minutes.”

“Christ, no wonder you flew the coup!”

“You weren’t helping,” Widow said. It sounded like she wanted to be threatening, but as Lena kissed and licked her balls, it came out more of a long, drawn-out moan. “All those missions…wearing those skimpy leggings…showing off that ass of yours…all that damn chipper flirting, oh, it drove me wild!!”

Lena giggled at the memories. She _did_ tempt Widow more than her fair share.

“I’m not sorry; you’re just so damn _hot_.”

“I—oh!”

Lena silenced Widow by first placing a kiss on her right nut, then slowly sucked at it. She opened her mouth while sucking, and gently took the delicate orb in her mouth, squeezing it oh-so-gently with her lips before letting it pop into her mouth.

Widow moaned, making Lena shiver. She loved the feeling of sucking on a pair of balls. She loved the feeling of the testes, she loved the salty taste of skin and minute sweat, she loved how she could feel the scrotum tensing and pulling in her mouth, she loved it all!

Then again, there wasn’t a whole lot about sex that Lena didn’t like.

Widow’s breathing came in sharp, ragged gasps as Lena gently sucked on her nut. She played with it in her mouth, rolling her tongue along the swollen cum factory, pushing it about her mouth, the feeling of Widow’s sack pulling at the nut almost felt like a dance!

She gently let the nut pop out of her mouth. But she couldn’t leave things unbalanced, so she turned her attention to Widow’s left nut.

“O-oh Lena~~”

Lena felt the former assassin’s long, delicate fingers gently ease their way into her hair, not grabbing it, but relishing the feel of her locks.

Lena moaned at the touch as she worshipped Widow’s left nut, kissing it, gently squeezing it with her lips before she got the orb into her mouth, then she sucked it, rolled it about with her tongue, all to make Widow thrash and moan.

And with the practiced façade falling, Lena got to relish more of Widow’s true reactions.

“Oh mon Dieu, you’re so good at this,” Widow groaned. “Merde, there, oh there~~”

Lena worshipped the orb, only stopping to suck at both testes. She opened her mouth, and got the right nut into her mouth, and she sucked and rolled the two balls about with her tongue.

She could hear Widow taking longer and deeper gasps of air; it sounded like she got off to a good start. But Lena knew Widow deserved more.

So she let go of the assassin’s testicles, taking a much-needed lungful of air.

And then she looked up.

Widow’s cock seemed to have swelled even more; it looked like it would burst. Veins stood out, and thrummed with need, the need to get into a tight little hole and just _fuck it_. Widow’s cock looked bigger than Lena’s wrist, and had to be longer than the length of her head.

Lena could feel her mouth salivating as she stared at Widow’s full size.

“Isn’t this better than Talon?” She said, a dumb grin stretching on her face as she gazed at Widow’s fearsome shaft.

“Please,” Widow whimpered, “please, suck my cock~~”

Smiling, Lena got to work.

She kissed the base of Widow’s cock, just to give the woman a thrill. And a thrill Lena gave her; Widow hissed and moaned as her cock throbbed at the attention.

Giggling, Lena began licking her cock as if it were a lollipop. Starting at the base, Lena slowly made her way to Widow’s swollen glans.

“Oooh Dieu your tongue feels sooo goood~~”

Lena’s tongue reached the tip of Widow’s cock, so she gave the spongy head a lick around the crown, and a gentle little kiss. Widow hissed and thrashed and moaned.

But Lena didn’t just want to rely on dick sucking; Widow had a mission, and she needed to cum enough to keep her mind focused on the goal. After all, if she were distracted by her raging hormones and her need to nut, she might miss her target.

So Lena started sucking her first two fingers, all while gazing into Widow’s eyes. She kept her head behind Widow’s girth, almost as if she were trying to hide behind her dick.

It got Widow’s eyes to widen with lust.

Lena sucked at her fingers, moaning around them, twisting about almost to make it like a strip-tease. And when her fingers were nice and wet, she slowly pulled them from her mouth, trailing a long strand of saliva.

“What are—“

Before Widow could talk anymore, Lena opened her mouth, and began sucking her cock.

Any words Widow tried to say quickly gave way to moaning.

Lena’s eyes fluttered as she took Widow’s cock in her mouth. She _loved_ sucking cock. She loved how it filled her mouth, she loved how the salty taste had a direct line to fry her brain, she loved sucking on the hardened shaft, feeling the heat radiate from it, she just _loved_ sucking cock.

She moaned as she sucked Widow’s thick shaft. Lena washed it with her tongue and mouth. She gently sucked it, marveling at the sheer girth. Lena giggled; she could barely get her tongue around Widow’s shaft!

Oh, and Widow, how she moaned and writhed.

She took a breath, just enough to fill her lungs, and began sucking Widow’s cock in earnest. She sucks it like a meat lollipop, like she wanted to reach the center for a tasty reward.

It got Widow to moan even more. She moaned so much, she ran out of air, and had to take a sharp, quick gasp of air just to breath, only to moan again and again and again…

People with cocks tended to walk around like they owned the world. Lena had been told the behavior came from testosterone, which pushed them to feats of danger. But with testosterone came a penis, and with a penis came the love of having it sucked.

Just a little, tiny suck, and someone high and mighty suddenly went weak at the knees. Lena just had to kiss their dick and suddenly, they melted.

And she loved that feeling, she loved them turn into weepy puddles, she loved hearing them beg for her to continue, she loved it almost more than she liked the feeling of sucking dick.

“There, there, oh mon Dieu you’re so goooood~~”

Lena felt her eyes flutter as she took Widow’s cock, as she felt it press against the roof of her mouth, push her tongue down, and how it filled every square millimeter of space her mouth had.

But Widow had more cock to suck.

So she scooted up, just a little.

And with a mischievous look in her eyes, Lena brought her spit-covered fingers up.

Widow gave a little yelp as she felt Lena’s wet fingers gently press against her asshole.

“W-what are—ooooooooohhhhhhh~~~!!”

Having scooted up, Lena has a better view of Widow’s face. And despite the thick cock in her mouth, she can’t help but giggle as Widow’s face went totally slack, while almost counter-intuitively, her body stiffened.

Her core tightened, her nipples stiffened, her body lifted off the chair a few centimeters, her legs tightened, all from having a couple of fingers gently probe her butt. Just from being probed! Lena didn’t even get into her butt!

But she had to get inside Widow’s ass. She felt the tightness of Widow’s little rosebud her fingers part around her fingers as she gently eased into her. Lena savored the perverse sound Widow made, and relished the feeling of that tiny little ass squeeze down on her fingers. Good thing she sucked her fingers like she did, Lena doubted she could get any further up in Widow’s ass without a good coating of saliva as lubrication.

She let go of Widow’s cock, taking a big breath of air before she spoke.

“Like that, luv?”

“Je l'aime tellement~~!!” Widow cried out.

Well, Lena’s tenth grade French teacher always told her another language would come in handy someday.

Widow’s shock of getting her ass fingered slowly faded, and she started to move and writhe, twisting her body about as pleasure overwhelmed her mind. She ran her hands through her long, luxurious hair, her breathing coming in deep gasps.

Lena gently pressed her fingers up, slowly sliding another knuckle into Widow’s ass. The assassin screamed and thrashed, her cock throbbing with need. It seemed to have gotten even harder!

“I love that little love button you got up your butt,” Lena grinned, opening her mouth.

She slowly slid Widow’s cock into her mouth, feeling it seize all the space she had to give, feeling it run along her tongue, making her taste buds tickle with its almost paradoxical masculine and feminine taste.

Now that Widow had gotten fully erect, now that she lay on the chair, writhing and moaning, Lena could _really_ start.

With a good lungful of air, she inhaled Widow’s cock. Lena lowered her head, feeling that wonderful cock fill her mouth, and she quickly felt it press against the back of her throat. She continued to lower her head, feeling the cock slide into her throat.

Lena had discovered her love of women and dick sucking when she had been just a teenager, and she did everything she could to get better at it. Because of that, her gag reflex had long given up the fight to keep things out of her throat.

Widow moaned as she felt her dick enter the tight confines of Lena’s throat. Lena, meanwhile, did her best to not groan as she took Widow deeper, deeper, deeper…

Her eyelids fluttered as she feels that strong, spongy cockhead slide in deeper. She felt the dick stretch her throat, filling her body with pure pleasure. She didn’t even mind holding her breath, she just needs more cock to fill her up!

Lena bumped into something warm and soft. Blinking, she realized that she had her nose pressed against Widow’s smooth skin.

Balls deep again. She can’t help but smile.

“S-so good—“ Widow gasps.

With a smile still on her face, Lena wiggled her fingers a bit, just to remind Widow what she’s got in her rear. That made the assassin gasp.

Now Lena could really work the woman over.

Gently working her fingers into and out of Widow, working up a good, slow rhythm, Lena started to pull that wonderful dick from her throat. She felt her throat squeezing down on that amazing cock, Widow groaned as her cock got ribbed and squeezed by Lena’s throat, then Lena finally got to breathe again as the cock got pulled out, and into her mouth.

She sucked Widow’s cock again. But before Lena could really start to enjoy the taste of Widow’s dick, she felt a hand grab her hair.

Finally! It took the woman long enough.

“Suck it harder,” Widow purrs.

Feeling Widow grab her hair truly got Lena wet. She eased up, metaphorically stepping back to let Widow lead her. Lena let her mind go a little blank with pleasure as Widow gently pushed her head down.

She let that amazing, thick cock slide into her throat. She sucked it, ran her tongue along the long shaft, she even twisted her head about just a little bit, all to get Widow off.

All the while, Widow kept a hand on her hair, easing her head up and down, pulling her dick out and easing it in.

Lena, meanwhile, never stopped playing with Widow’s ass. She gently fingered it, only getting a few knuckles in, but each time she pushes back into Widow, it made the assassin thrust her hips up a little, pushing her cock further into Lena’s waiting and willing mouth.

Eventually, Lena’s lungs burn for a few proper breaths. She gently worked against Widow’s grip, and slid the cock from her mouth, lavishing it with her tongue as it got pulled out. Once it got into her mouth, Lena let herself gasp for breath, feeling her burning lungs ease as they got the air they’ve craved.

Yet she didn’t stop her worshipping. Lena breathed through her nose, and kept her face pressed against Widow’s well-lubricated cock. She placed kisses on its underside, she licked and sucked the swollen head, she sucks at the fat sack of balls as they rumble and churn out cum.

“Fuuuck~~” Widow moans, “oh, you’re so good at this, oh Lena~~”

The words were barely out of her mouth when Lena went back to swallowing her dick. Her eyes rolled up into her head as she felt Widow’s shaft enter her throat. She gave her fingers another wiggle, and got Widow to thrust her hips up into her chin, slamming her remaining inches into place.

With her dick sucking in a rhythm, Lena idly wondered how long she could keep Widow going.

And just as the thought crosses her mind, Widow grabs her head with both of her hands.

_Ah,_ she thought, _now this is what I’ve wanted…_

“Close,” Widow slobbers, “close, so close~~”

Lena knew what is to come. She gently pulled her fingers from Widow’s well-worked ass, and grabbed the edge of the chair. As soon as her fingers were free, Widow picked up the pace.

She held Lena’s head, gripping her hair in tight handfuls, and _thrust_ her cock deep into Lena’s throat.

Lena squealed around the dick invading her. She could barely keep hold of the chair as Widow pulled her dick out, and _pushed_ into her again.

“Cum, gonna cum~~” Widow’s words are thick with lust, her movements jerky and powerful with animalistic need. Lena doubted that Widow even heard herself.

Widow raped her throat, and Lena wanted more. Widow’s hard dick, being pushed into her mouth, down her throat, tearing her up, claiming her, feeling the full balls slap against her chin, oh it’s all Lena could do to keep from squirming!

Widow’s grunts come faster and faster as she fucked her face, her legs trembled, her cock throbbed, Lena could feel it, she had to be close~~

And with a savage roar, Widow slammed Lena’s head against her crotch.

Lena felt Widow’s cock swell in size as the first mighty load of cum travelled down her long shaft. Her eyes cross as she felt the hot, sticky seed flood her throat, traveling straight into her belly. She felt her stomach swell as it filled her.

Widow’s cock throbbed again, and another tidal wave of cum filled her. Widow grunted as she shot another rope of cum into Lena.

And just as Lena started to rub her clit, Widow pulled her dick out. Lena gurgled as she felt the still throbbing, still cumming dick be pulled from her. But she finally got a mouthful of cum before Widow fully pulls out.

Lena savored the thick, salty nut as she holds herself still. She felt it ooze over her tongue, feeling like a hot, sticky, tart milkshake. The taste made her taste buds explode, oh how it tasted, salty but not overwhelmingly so, thick and creamy like an eggnog, Lena’s eyes went hazy as she relished the wave of cum washing across her tongue.

She could see Widow trying to jerk her still-climaxing cock, but it didn’t look like she needed the extra stimulation.

A huge, thick, glistening wad of cum shot from her dick, and landed on Lena’s face. It hit her just above her lip, and splattered across her nose. More follow, landing on her face as if Widow were to mark her.

Thick spunk rained on her; one landing on her forehead, one on her cheek, and one across her mouth, dripping down to her chin.

Gasping, Widow finally lets go of her cock, already deflating.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, her legs suddenly wobbly.

“My pleasure~~” Lena purrs. “Lord, you made a mess of my face…”

Widow looked like she would apologize, but seeing the giggle on Lena’s lips, the smile in her eyes, she ended up smiling herself.

“I told you,” she grinned, “it had been a while.”

“I’d say you can’t let yourself get backed up, but I _do_ love this,” Lena smiles. “Best breakfast ever~~"

Widow inhaled sharply she watched Lena mop up a rope of cum, and slowly, tantalizingly, sucks her fingers clean. Lena’s tongue tingles at the salty taste, and Widow’s cock jerks a little, trying to get fully erect again.

Lena smiled as she watched Widow’s cock slowly deflate, a sign that she sucked a cock dry.

“Feeling better?” She asked.

“Mon Dieu, oui,” Widow breathed, gathering up her leggings. “Oh, it’s already so better. My mind is clearer, I can actually focus now.”

Lena smiled and giggled as Widow got into her leggings.

“Come back,” Lena said, speaking slowly, seductively, “ _any. Time._ ”

Widow blushed again, which only made Lena giggle as she mopped up more cum with her fingers.

“I will,” Widow smiled, a look of tenderness on her face.

With her leggings in place, Widow made off for the door.

Grinning, Lena cocked her hand back, and with Widow’s squeezable rear is firmly in her view, she let go with a sharp, but loving, smack.

Widow yelped as the spank cracks through the air; she even jumped. She turned on Lena, a soft glare in her eyes.

“Good luck on your mission,” Lena winked.

“You…” Widow rolls her eyes and went for the door, but Lena could see the smile on her lips.

She’ll be back, and for Lena, it can’t come soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wants to bask in the warm afterglow of satisfying Widow.  
> Sadly, she's reminded that she's due for a physical.  
> Then she realizes it's been a while since Mercy took her up on her "relaxation duties."

Lena watched Widow’s wonderfully full rear sway as the tall, former-assassin walked out her door. Lena’s eyes were all but glued to the wonderful French ass. Widow walked out, closing the door behind her; however Lena kept staring at the door, wishing it would burst open again, for Widow to charge her and pin her down and pull out her big, thick cock and just _ram_ it into her~~

But sadly, it didn’t happen. The door remained closed.

“Guess I drained her balls a little _too_ well,” Lena frowned. “Ah well. The day is still young.”

She went back to licking up as much of Widow’s cum as she could, savoring the thick nut butter. After all, she needed some protein to make breakfast a square meal.

Lena cleaned up as much as she could, then went back to take a quick shower before any of the spunk that got into her hair dried too much. She turned the heat on high, and gave her scalp a good scrubbing, making it tingle with pleasure as she worked the shampoo in deep, then followed it up with conditioner.

However, the conditioner needed a little time to work; and Lena still felt outrageously horny.

“Guess I gotta give this girl a little bit of attention, too,” she smiled, running her hand down her fit frame until she reached her pussy.

Lena gasped and moaned and pressed her hand against the shower wall as she gently teased her clit, then ran her fingers across her swollen lips. She cooed, and gently slid a finger in as the hot water cascaded down her body.

“Fuck, I gotta pull out all the stops for Widow again,” she moaned, easing a second finger in her, up the second knuckle. “Gotta feel that big fucking rod of hers aagin~~ooh God…”

She gently eased her fingers in and out, quickly building up speed until she reached a good rhythm. She swayed as she fucked herself, her fingers plunging in and out, in and out…

“Oh fuck,” she gasped, “a girl can’t just live on sucking cock!”

Lena bit her lip, and pushed her fingers in deeper. She squeezed down around her fingers, wanting more, _needing_ more. Because as good of a fucking she could give herself, she just needed the real deal. She gasped as she eased herself into orgasm, but it just wasn’t enough.

She didn’t just need to orgasm, she needed to _cum_. And she needed a dick inside of her to do that.

Breathing heavily, Lena pulled her fingers out of her hot sex, letting the water clean her body off. She quickly rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, and shut the water off.

“Someone better need some relief,” she grumbled as she started drying herself off with a big, fluffy towel. “’Cus this girl needs some relief, too.”

Walking out of the bathroom, Lena heard her phone chime.

“Ooh! A customer?”

Alas, her phone didn’t show a text or a missed call, only a reminder.

“I got a physical today? Well, I guess I haven’t had one in a while. Man, when did I make this reminder? Can’t seem to bloody remember.”

Realization hit Lena, making her come to a dead stop.

“A physical? With Angela?” A wicked grin grew on her lips. “Ooh, I wonder if the doctor has been keepin’ herself all pent up like Widow~~”

Lena ran off to her room, a spring in her step. Angela Zeigler, Mercy, had always been a professional. She had dedicated her life to the healing arts, and had leapt in head-first to the medical field.

And it had paid off. Angela had revolutionized the world with her nanoparticles, and she hadn’t let that stop her from continuing to work as a front-line doctor, even when Overwatch got disbanded.

A front-line doctor who never seemed to take any time off for herself.

Lena got dressed, pulling out some fresh underwear. She paused, and her smile grew bigger. She tossed the underwear aside, wiggled back into her tight leggings, and pulled on her white top. Feeling the leggings and cotton against her bare skin gave her a thrill, making her heart beat just a little faster.

She checked herself out in her mirror, doing her best to not get too caught up in staring at her ass. Just as she wanted, she had a little camel toe showing, and the white shirt showed off her hard, stiff nipples.

Lena took a deep breath at the thought of prancing around base dressed in such a way.

She blinked as realization washed over her.

“Right. The damn Chronal Accelerator.”

The Chronal Accelerator had to go on her chest, which kept her anchored to reality.

“There goes showing off my nipples,” she grumbled. “Ah well. Still got the camel toe.”

Her enthusiasm dampened, but in no way extinguished, Lena grabbed her Accelerator, slid it on, and got her shoes on. Her room sat by the building’s exit, so she didn’t have very far to go to get outside.

Lena sighed as she felt the sun’s warm rays on her skin. Waves crashed against the rocks of the Gibraltar base, and the salty air caressed her as the gentle breeze rolled in.

“Another day in paradise,” she smiled. “Talon better not attack and ruin this.”

Lena walked, almost pranced, across the base. She ran into plenty of Overwatch agents, smiling and waving a greeting to them.

Most of the men and women blinked, their eyes drawn to her legs. Lena giggled as their eyes widened, realizing she had a camel’s toe on full display.

Soon she arrived at the medical pavilion.

“Heya,” Lena smiled to the receptionist. “Got a physical with Dr. Zeigler.”

“Oh, sure thing,” they smiled back. “Got you on the schedule here. Room 118.”

“Thanks!” Lena walked down the hallway, nodding and saying hello to all of the nurses and staff until she found the room. She opened it with enthusiasm, expecting to see a perky blonde lady.

“Hey doc!”

Only Angela wasn’t there. So much for a dramatic entrance.

“Man, I wanted to tease her with this,” Lena said. “If I sit down, Angela won’t see this amazing camel toe, and I’ll never get to make a move on her!”

Then an idea flitted into her head, making her grin. Who needed a camel toe when she could kick it up a notch.

Lena closed the door and deftly stripped. She found a drawer on the exam table that had hospital gowns.

“As much as I love using you girl,” Lena said, lovingly patting her leggings, “I think this’ll be better.”

She set her Chronal Accelerator on the table, and put the gown on, making sure to leave plenty of her backside exposed. Then she sat on the table, and waited.

But waiting had never been her strong suit. After five seconds of nothing, she grabbed her phone and flicked through her feed.

Eventually the door opened.

“Good morning, Lena,” Angela smiled. She quickly came to a halt, seeing Lena in the hospital gown.

“Hey, Angela,” Lena smiled.

Angela, as usual, looked every inch a doctor. She wore the white lab coat, her ID badge hanging from her left breast pocket, a stethoscope around her neck. She wore a simple baby blue long-sleeve shirt underneath, but instead of pants, she wore a skirt.

A high-waist skirt that showed off her dainty figure and killer legs. And while the shirt might not have been designed to be flattering, it couldn’t contain the doctor’s mouthwatering breasts.

Lena always wondered why Angela never became a model. Then again, she did have a little complex about her cock, which would explain why she rarely used it.

“Lena,” Angela started, a weary tone already in her voice, “you don’t have to wear a gown, this is just a quick little check-up.”

“But I wanted to be thorough,” Lena grinned.

“You’re not going to make this easy on me, are you?”

“What are you talkin’ about? I got nothing to hide from you.”

Lena leaned to the side a bit, subtly pulling the gown against her naked breasts; she could feel the rough fabric rubbing against her stiff nipple. It got Angela’s eyes to flutter down to check her out, but only for a split second.

“At least I’ve got an easy appointment going for me,” Angela said, closing the door.

Lena shook her head; Angela, always a professional. She’d need to try harder to get through to her.

“Let’s get started.”

Angela walked over to Lena, and reached for a wall-mounted blood pressure cuff. Lena presented her arm.

“How have you been feeling?” Angela asked, hooking her up.

“Oh, just great,” Lena said. “Top of the world! I make sure to get plenty of relaxation time in, and it’s working wonders.”

“Excellent,” Angela said, a small smile on her wonderful lips.

Lena licked hers.

“Ooh, your skin is so soft. You been moisturizing?” Lena asked.

“A habit from medical work,” Angela said. “Washing your hands all the time means you have to get some moisture back in them, otherwise they get all cracked and chapped.”

“Keep doing it, your hands feel _great_.”

That got a little blush to creep up on Angela’s cheeks.

“One-seventeen over seventy-two. Your cardio habits are paying off, Lena.”

“Thanks. Actually, are you keeping yourself fit? We rarely see you in the gym.”

“There’s no rest for the wicked. Someone needs help at some time, and I’m there to help them,” Angela said, jotting some notes down in Lena’s file.

_Damn, it’s still hard to get to her,_ Lena thought. _Gonna have to_ really _crank it up._

“Just don’t be _too_ hard yourself, luv,” she smiled. “You gotta blow off some steam some time.”

“Yes, yes, don’t you worry about me,” Angela said with a wave of her hand.

“But it’s nice to look after you…”

Lena let Angela turn around, just so the doctor could see her checking her out.

“Lena, now isn’t the time,” Angela huffed.

“Then when is?”

“When there’s ample free-time for everyone, I’m at work right now,” Angela said with finality.

“Alright.” Lena pretended to yawn, and stretched to compliment it. She felt the gown twisting against her, being pulled taunt as she leaned back.

She slyly spied on Angela through a half-lidded eye. Angela’s cool façade cracked a little, and her eyes drifted down to her breasts.

And Lena saw a little bulge forming in Angela’s skirt.

_It has been a while for her,_ Lena thought with a chuckle.

“Ah-hem.” Angela cleared her throat. “Let’s continue our check.”

The stacked doctor sat down, and flipped through a few pages.

“How many times to you engage in rigorous physical exercise?”

“Oh, I’m quite _rigorous_ ,” Lena grinned, letting the word roll off her tongue.

“Lena, I’m being serious,” Angela gasped. She re-crossed her legs, and Lena spied the bulge growing a little bigger. “I know you run and work out a lot; how many times to you engage in strenuous activity?”

“Well, I mean I got to the gym at least four times a week, and I run damn near every day,” she said, “but I find other ways to get some good cardio in.”

“What other cardio exercises do you do?”

“Hip-thrusters.”

“That isn’t cardio.”

“It is when you thrust a few times a second,” Lena winked.

Angela groaned as she realized what Lena implied.

“Lena, I want to make sure you’re giving your body enough recovery time. Over-exercise is very much a danger for people in our profession. I’ve had to give Zarya a stern talking to when she sprained her wrist.”

“Oooh, how stern were you with her?” Lena cooed. “I could use a stern something-or-other~~”

“My God, why do I bother?” Angela croaked. “Lena, I’m trying to be your doctor here, not one of your…‘clients.’”

“But sexual health is important too, isn’t it?” Lena smiled. “And doc, it’s been a while since you’ve seen me. Are you at least seeing someone else?’

“This is _your_ physical, not mine,” Angela said frostily. Yet despite her tone, her face still redden. “Now, I want you to give yourself enough recovery time before you engage in any more strenuous activities, before you hurt yourself.”

“That’s fine. I can give my lower body a break and work on my… _tongue twisters,_ ” Lena winked.

“Why do I even bother…? How are you eating? Still sticking to your usual strict diet?”

“Small breakfast in the morning, mostly smoothies, I snack on nuts and dried fruit, carb loading when I got a big workout planned for the day, all the water and tea I can drink, and _plenty_ of protein.”

“Excellent. How much protein are you getting?”

“Hard to say, just as much as I can get my hands on, really,” Lena giggled. “In fact, I just had some this morning.”

“Can you guess how much that was?”

“You’re really twisting my arm here, doc! Had to have been at least seven wads.”

“’Wads?’ What do you—“

Angela trailed off, and _really_ started to blush.

“You get it,” Lena smiled.

“Lena Oxton, I meant _grams_ of protein,” Angela hissed.

“What? That’s protein. Oh, and it wasn’t just breakfast, but a nice little cardio warm up, too~~”

“Just…! Argh, what about vegetables?”

“Oh I go hard on veggies. No need to worry ‘bout that.”

Angela took a deep breath, and ran a hand through her golden hair. The bulge in her skirt grew quite noticeable.

_And yet, she’s still not biting,_ Lena thought. _Let’s see how you handle this…!_

“At least you’re good about your vegetables,” Angela seethed. She re-crossed her legs again, and Lena couldn’t help but stare at the swell of her cock.

“You gave me a real solid lecture on it back in the day, it had an effect on me,” Lena said. “Isn’t that right, Commander Mercy?”

Angela went a little rigid at that.

“What? You _loved_ it when I called you that back when I joined up.”

“Lena, that was a long time ago, and please, I’m trying to do my job.”

“And I’m trying to do mine; helping people unwind. Commander Mercy.”

Angela squirmed again.

“Maybe I should get my old cadet blues on again?” Lena smiled. “You know, for old time’s sake?”

“Were you weighed when you came in?” Angela asked.

Lena could hear the stress in her voice, the conflicting emotions.

_She’s ready to pop!_

“No, but it shouldn’t—“

“Please step on the scale over there.”

Lena huffed, but hopped down from the exam table. Angela scooped up her folder, but moved too fast; she accidentally knocked a pen off the table. It went skidding across the floor.

Seeing her chance, Lena darted for it.

“Got it!”

As she reached it, she bent over. Lena didn’t bend her knees, not at all; she bent over from her hips, almost over-exaggerating the motion, leaving her ass high in the air, and quite uncovered by the hospital gown.

She shivered at the feeling of the cool air on her naked ass and dripping-hot sex. And Lena could practically feel Angela’s gaze drilling into her booty, and she definitely heard Angela to shock still.

Time seemed to freeze as Lena finally grabbed the pen, and slowly bent upwards.

_Bend…and_ snap.

“Careful there, butterfing—“

Her words turned to a yelp as she felt two dainty, soft hand grab her wrists. Angela pounced on her, pushing her forward until she had Lena pinned against the wall.

“All this teasing,” Angela breathed into her ear. “All this, just because you want this, isn’t that right?”

Angela wasn’t talking in her normal voice. Where she had once been calm and collected, her tone deepened, her breathing became long and slow, and Lena could hear the lust in her voice.

Finally, she had gotten to Angela!

“You wanted to come in here and flaunt that ass, didn’t you?”

It wasn’t just her words that were pressed; Angela leaned into Lena, mashing her angelic tits into her back. And her cock…Lena could feel it pressing against her ass, covered only by the thin fabric of the skirt she wore.

“Oh, you got me, Commander Mercy,” Lena drooled. Feeling Angela’s hot and horny breath against her ear drove her wild. She squirmed, grinding against her cock.

“Then this is what you get for teasing,” Angela growled.

Her hands let go of Lena’s wrists. One arm snaked around her hips, while the other…well, Lena couldn’t see behind her, but she heard clothes rustling.

She still kept her hands up against the wall.

Lena gasped as she felt the cheap hospital gown being torn away, leaving her exposed to the cool wall. She shivered, yet the coolness making her moan.

“Shaking that ass, being such a slutty fucking tease,” Angela breathed, “you’re going to get what you want.”

“Oooh, you caught me, Commander Mercy~~” Lena smiled.

Something hot and stiff pressed against the back of her thighs, just below her ass. Lena startled at it, but let Angela thrust forward.

Lena moaned as she felt Angela’s cock slide between her thighs. She looked down, and saw the thin head poking through, the top of her dick rubbing against Lena’s hot pussy.

Angela didn’t have a cock as big as Widow, but that wasn’t a fair comparison; hardly anyone had a cock _that_ big. Angela had a long and thin cock, with a little swell in the middle of the shaft, and some plump, dangling balls, balls that were pressed against the back of Lena’s thighs.

Angela’s cock wasn’t as hard or stiff as Widow’s as well. No, it had a gentleness to it, a softness even. Angela’s cock bent and twisted as Lena squeezed down on it with her thighs, and Lena found that it had an odd charm to it, considering how much she loved big, hard, penetrating dicks.

Then again, Angela did fit the definition of “high feminine.” It shouldn’t be a surprise that she would even have a feminine dick. A feminine dick that Lena could feel dribbling pre-cum, lubricating the thigh-fucking.

Or could that be her?

“You’re leaking like a burst pipe,” Angela breathed into her ear, wrapping an arm around Lena’s waist.

Ah, so that aroused slickness _did_ come from her~~

“Even when I’ve got you pinned to this wall, you can’t help but fucking beg for it, can you?”

“N-no,” Lena gasped, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, “you know I can’t…”

“Fucking slut. Always needing dick.”

“I do, I do!!”

With her arm around Lena’s waist, Angela pulled her dick back. Lena moaned as she could feel it tickling her cunt; she really lost her mind when she felt Angela’s cockhead rubbing against her. Angela hissed, breathing in hard through her nose, until she had her cock fully pulled back, and then she pressed in.

Angela kept Lena pinned, but Lena didn’t want to be anywhere else.

“Fucking whore.”

Angela pulled her cock back, making Lena shiver and cry.

“M…more, Commander Mercy, please~~”

She pressed her dick inward, making Lena’s eyes cross from the sensation of literally riding atop her cock.

“Such a skank,” Angela hissed, “shaking that ass everywhere…Take this, you needy slut.”

Lena yelped as she felt Angela’s free hand snaking up to grab her breast. She moaned as Angela roughly pinched it, rolled it about with her fingers, which despite feeling soft, were suddenly very unyielding.

“Even when you have you nipples pinched like this all you can do is moan,” Angela growled as she still fucked Lena’s thighs. “I shouldn’t be surprised, what with how you eat cum and call it ‘breakfast.’”

“O-oh fuck your cock feels so good~~stop teasing me, fuck me, please…!”

Lena jolted a bit as she felt Angela nibble her ear.

“Now you’re begging for it,” Angela said, her voice overcome with lust. “This is what you get, Lena. This is everything you get~~”

Angela knew how to play with a nipple; she played Lena like an upright bass, twisting and pinching it while she kissed her neck and bit her ear, all while fucking her thighs from behind. The stimulation came in waves, and Lena couldn’t hold on against such a brutal, passionate assault.

Screaming, she came, leaking more of her girly love juices on Angela’s cock. She twitched and writhed as the orgasm tore through her.

Angela just snorted at it.

“Cumming from being pinned against the wall? God, you’re an even bigger whore than I thought,” she said, voice still thick with need.

Good, because Lena needed more.

“You’re getting me close, Lena. But a slut like you doesn’t deserve to have cum shot on them; I’m gonna fill. You. Up.”

Lena shivered at those words. She barely drew a breath when Angela let her go, and spun her around. Lena saw the ferocious look on Angela’s face. Her eyes were overflowing with lust and desire, a grin on her mouth as she took in Lena’s naked state.

Oh, it had to have been a while for Angela, no one got _that_ pent up, not even teenage boys!

Angela hooked her arms under Lena’s cum-slick thighs, and suddenly _lifted_ her up, pressing her back into the wall.

“F-fucking hell!” Lena squealed. Angela held her legs up, almost folding her in half!

“Fareeha’s been showing me a few things in the weight room,” Angela grinned.

Angela let her down a bit, and Lena felt a very feminine dick poking at her pussy.

That ended up being all the warning she got. Angela _slammed_ her down, shoving her entire dick into Lena in barely a second.

Lena cried out, filling the room with a disturbingly wanton moan.

“Of course you’d like this,” Angela grinned. “Fucking whore, you just need dick, don’t you?”

“I do! I do! Oh holy _fuck_ I do!!”

Angela didn’t waste any time in giving it to her rough. She kept Lena pinned to the wall, and pounded away. Fareeha must really be giving Angela some exercise pointers, because Angela fucked her with near reckless abandon.

She’d pull her dick out, and plunge it back in, driving Lena into the drywall. Lena thought for sure that Angela would actually fuck her through the wall!

But somehow it held, and Angela would pull out, and pound her pussy all over again. Her thighs met Lena’s, her balls rose up to smack her ass, the room quickly filled with the sounds of hot and rough sex.

Angela grabbed a handful of Lena’s hair and pulled her head back. Lena gasped, and Angela kissed her, all without breaking stride.

Even the kiss felt dominant. There wasn’t any warmth or familiarity, just a raw, frenzied passion, the same kind of passion that Angela fucked her with.

Angela must’ve _really_ needed this.

“More,” Angela gasped, need in her voice, “more~~”

“Give it to me,” Lena begged, pulling her closer.

“More…”

With her legs pinned by her head, Lena wrapped her arms around Angela. She squealed as she felt Angela’s dick diving into her. It didn’t mold her pussy to its shape, Angela didn’t have a hard enough dick for that, but it _did_ fill Lena up.

She cried as she felt Angela’s soft, feminine dick being pushed into her, conforming to the shape of her cunt, and hitting every single nerve in just the right way.

Lena’s eyes crossed. She didn’t know what she liked better; getting her cunt destroyed by a big, thick, hard dick, or being stimulated on all fronts by this softer, feminine cock.

Suddenly, Angela picked up the pace, if such a thing were possible. Her breathing came in rougher and rougher gasps, and she let go of Lena’s hair to grab her by the waist.

“Cum, gonna cum,” she slobbered.

“C-cum in meee~~~” Lena begged. “Pump…pump me up! There, ooooh there, the British are cumming!!”

With a nearly feral roar, Angela slammed her hips deep into Lena’s, driving her dick even deeper into her, and then she _came_.

Angela held Lena like that, more than balls deep, as she flooded her pussy with cum. Angela roared like a triumphant lioness claiming her territory, and claim it she did.

The first blast of cum seemed to rival Widow’s incredible output. It utterly filled Lena’s womb, all in one go! And still Angela held her tight, her cock throbbing as it emptied another load into her.

Lena could practically feel her womb overflowing with semen. Angela continued to pump her, filling her pussy, and spilling her seed from Lena’s overflowing vagina.

Lena could only gurgle as she rode her own orgasm out. She twitched on Angela’s dick, feeling it fill her, almost inflate her! Cum leaked out, splattered onto the floor, and still Angela’s orgasm continued.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Angela finally stopped cumming.

She had truly been backed up to bust that big of a nut.

Both women were gasping. Angela pulled her dick out, almost in a brutal fashion. Lena yelped as her over-stimulated cunt got stimulated yet again by the rough exiting of Angela’s dick. Angela let go of her, letting Lena slide down to the floor, onto the puddle of cum.

Lena didn’t mind, she needed a minute or so to recover from that amazingly rough fuck.

Angela stood there, gasping for breath, muttering to herself. She grabbed some tissues and cleaned her cock. She had hiked up her skirt to get it out; once it grew soft enough, she tucked it back into her leggings, smoothing her skirt. She walked back to her seat, her face slightly flush, and went back to writing.

“Good enough for you?” Lena smiled weakly.

“That was very unprofessional, what you just made me do,” Angela said crossly.

“Aww, really? Angela, luv, you really needed this,” Lena giggled as she mopped up some cum that leaked from her pussy.

“I have ways to relieve my stress.”

“Yeah, but they’re not as fun as _my_ ways~~”

Angela sighed, and closed the file.

“You seem perfectly healthy, with up-to-date immunizations, excellent cardiovascular health, a solid diet, and religious exercise regimen,” she said, standing up. “I can’t think of any other examinations you might need.”

“But what if I _want_ another examination, Commander Mercy…?”

Angela grabbed Lena’s clothes and threw them at her. Lena caught the bundle with a chuckle.

However, Angela gingerly handed over her Chronal Accelerator.

“A clean bill of health. Now get out.”

“You’re not even gonna let me get dressed?”

“Like you haven’t gone about the base in the buff before,” Angela said flatly.

“That’s right, it _has_ been a while, hasn’t it?” Lena giggled.

“Get out of this office, we need to clean it up.”

Smiling, her clothes in hand, Lena got up, and left. She still felt red-hot from the hard sex, and the cool air made her skin tingle. In the back of her mind, she knew she shouldn’t be walking about naked, with cum dripping from her, but that just added to the thrill.

She turned down a corner, and heard some talk go quiet as she walked by open doors. She could hear heads turning as people leaned out from open doorways, wondering if they just saw what they just saw.

Great. That just made her horny again.

She rounded a corner, and came to a stop. She nearly ran into Ana.

The old captain stopped dead in her tracks as well. She wore her usual worn-grey coat with blue accents, and her remaining eye ran Lena over.

“Captain!” Lena said, coming to a full salute. She held her clothes and Accelerator behind her.

“Ms. Oxton,” Ana said, her voice betraying no emotion. “You’re out of uniform.”

“Sorry ma’am, got kicked out of the doctor’s office just now,” Lena smiled.

“I wonder what would prompt that…?”

“Dunno, ma’am. I just helped the doctor blow off some steam.”

Ana’s eye drifted downwards. Lena could tell she had just seen her cum-stuffed snatch and slick, arousal-covered thighs.

“It sure seems that way,” Ana said, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

It wasn’t the only thing that started to grow. Lena could see Ana’s cock growing bigger and bigger, slowly tenting her pants.

“Oh my…Cap’n, is that one-gun salute just for me…?” Lena breathed.

Ana’s smile grew at the nickname Lena spoke.

“Cadet Oxton, I think I need to have to take you in for a very rigorous talk about professional conduct,” Ana said, her voice husky with sex. She reached forward, gently but firmly taking Lena’s chin, and pulled her in close.

“Think you’re a little late for the ‘debriefing,’ ma’am,” Lena smiled, just before Ana planted a very domineering kiss on her lips.

Lena moaned into the kiss, relishing the feel of a truly commanding, dominating kiss; Angela’s had raw fire and passion, yes, however Ana’s kiss felt more assured, more controlling.

Lena didn’t even have to think; she kissed back, and her free hand reached forward to gently grab the growing bulge in Ana’s pants, to sensually squeeze it.

She got Ana to jump a little; she clearly didn’t expect that.

“With that little stunt,” Ana said, breaking the kiss, “you’re making this rigorous talk all the more rigorous.”

Well, if Lena wasn’t horny then, she _definitely_ got horny now.

“Lead the way ma’am!” She said, again giving a full salute. “I’m looking forward to this talk with you!”


End file.
